


The winter's ball - otro camino

by LauCam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alexander se casa con Angelica, Camino diferente, Edad de Maria modificada, Epoca original, F/F, Marliza por que lo amo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauCam/pseuds/LauCam
Summary: Ese día Eliza no llego temprano al baile, ella se dio tiempo de caminar mientras sus hermanas se le adelantaban.Entonces conocio al amor de su vida, lo que no esperaba era que su alma gemela fuera una mujer comprometida, pero maltratadaHAMLIZALAMSHAMGELICA





	1. Atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh  
> Me parece algo inapropiada la cantidad de fanfics en español que hay sobre Hamilton, así que vamos a cambiar eso!

Empezaba diciembre y el Winter Ball era justo esa noche.

Después de meses de prepararse junto a sus dos hermanas Eliza miraba complacida como una de sus sirvientas peinaba cuidadosamente su cabello, su vestido azul elegante para la ocasión brillaba junto al sol de la tarde.

—No es por alarmarte hermana, pero vamos tarde —La voz de su hermana mayor sonaba impacientada, ella estaba nerviosa por el baile. Eliza sabía que su hermana estaba buscando pretendientes más por obligación que por placer, tenía que ser alguien con el prestigio suficiente como para relucir el apellido Schuyler, realmente no quería que su hermana pasara por eso.

—La joven aun tardara unos minutos, señorita Angélica —contesto cortésmente la mucama mientras mantenía su concentración en Eliza.

—¿Pueden Peggy y tu seguir sin mí? por favor —Eliza no podía ver directamente a su hermana, pero se aseguró de usar un tono convincente —No importa el carruaje, le pediré a Ed que me lleve.

Angélica suspiro —Solo si prometes llegar a la fiesta.

Eliza rio mentalmente ante esta petición, ir al baile no era una de sus actividades favoritas y su hermana lo sabía, también sabia lo capaz que era la menor a escaparse si se lo proponía.

—Tu ganas —le contesto —discúlpame con Peggy y nuestro padre, nos veremos luego.

-

—Estoy segura de que será la joven más hermosa de la fiesta.

La mucama que acompañaba a Eliza termino su trabajo y ayudo a la joven a levantarse, el espejo reflejaba un hermoso recogido, la mitad de su cabello caía y algunos mechones perfectamente peinados se escapaban por los lados de su cara. Sus labios rojos esbozaron una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos negros brillaron.

—Te quedo hermoso --he hizo algo que muy pocas personas hacían —Muchas gracias, Aida.

La mujer sonrió ante el gesto educado de la muchacha —Un placer —he hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la segunda Shuyler --si me disculpa, buscare al joven Edward para que la transporte.

—Esperare abajo —le contesto Eliza.

Observo su habitación tratando de encontrar algún objeto que debía llevar, al no necesitar nada salió de la habitación y camino por el largo pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, la frialdad de la decoración la lleno con una sensación absurda de nostalgia.

Toda su familia estaba fuera, la silenciosa mansión en la que vivía se sintió de pronto triste sin la compañía de sus hermanas. Al llegar abajo vio a uno de los sirvientes en la entrada y se acercó a hablar con él.

Al contrario que su padre y su hermana mayor ella y Peggy disfrutaban de la charla y compañía de las personas que les servían, algunos de ellos podían jactarse de ser más educados e inteligentes que algunos jóvenes de su clase social.

—Buenas noches, señorita —el joven, cuya piel lo delataba como inmigrante la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza —¿A qué se debe el placer de tenerla aquí cuando debería estar bailando con revolucionarios desconocidos?

—¿Un hermoso peinado? --le contesto ella —cortesía de Aida.

—Eso puedo notarlo —dijo el —¡No hay duda de que Aida es la única capaz de realizar un trabajo tan perfecto en estas trece colonias!

Como si de una invocación se tratara, la mencionada llego con un joven castaño detrás de ella.

—Señorita Shuyler —saludo el joven —será todo un placer ser su transporte esta noche.

—El placer es mío —contesto Eliza divertida —¿Qué mejor que un acompañante elocuente para olvidar el frio camino que nos espera?

Ella y Edward eran buenos amigos, él era un joven muy listo, pero con la mala fortuna de verse atrapado en este tipo de labor. Se obligó a no pensar en eso, no le correspondía.

Salieron y el frio viento invernal la golpeo en el cuello, se estremeció, la suave nieve que caía con lentitud desde el cielo la maravillo. Edward, que caminaba un poco detrás de ella, se apresuró para abrir las puertas del carruaje.

—Me temo que el frio de esta noche aumenta, y usted ha perdido la calidez de la compañía de sus hermanas —le dijo el joven.

—Me temo que así es —le contesto Eliza.

El resto del camino se basó en observar los copos de nieve que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y escuchar el suave galopar de los caballos que la llevaban.

Los pensamientos giraban en la cabeza de la joven.

Esta noche, ella y sus hermanas podrían encontrar pretendientes.

Se casaría con algún hombre siempre y cuando su reputación no interfiera con la de su apellido.

Tendría hijos, ella podía imaginar pequeños corriendo a su alrededor y un marido besándola al llegar del trabajo, la comida caliente que ella serviría y un poco de vino para acompañarla.

Pero a la vez, ella temía.

Temía alejarse de sus hermanas y su padre y de la vida que había tenido hasta ahora, o que ellas sean las que se alejen.

Se imaginó en un vestido de novia, y a la vez como dama de honor en alguna otra boda.

Ella había evitado conocer hombres en otras fiestas sin darse cuenta todos estos años.

Se dio cuenta, a sus 22 años, de que el propósito por el que había crecido no podía esperar más, y se sintió aterrorizada, nunca creyó que la posibilidad de enamorarse diera tanto miedo, y mucho menos que implicara separarse de las personas a las que ya amaba

-

—Hemos llegado —Edward extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—¿Puedes... hacerme un favor? —ella aún seguía un poco aturdida por sus pensamientos.

—¿Está todo bien, señorita? —el joven junto a ella se veía preocupado, ella asintió mientras lo miraba.

—Solo no quiero entrar aun, voy a dar un paseo por los alrededores. —le sonrió con naturalidad —sé que tu labor es llevarme hasta la puerta, pero puedes retirarte.

El la miro confundido —como desee —respondió a sabiendas de su incapacidad de desobedecer una orden --cuídese, señorita Elizabeth.

—Lo haré, nos vemos en unas horas, Edward.

Eliza observo al carruaje alejarse junto a su amigo y emprendió su pequeño paseo, quería aclarar su mente ante la incertidumbre de una nueva vida.


	2. Una ultima vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una relación termina, otra empieza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí esta el segundo cap.

El frío de la noche, la nieve en su cabello, la música que sonaba a la distancia, el recordatorio de su incontrolable futuro.

Hicieron que Eliza no se detuviera ante las grandes puertas que daban inicio a la celebración.

  
Se alejó unos pasos, tratando de parecer inadvertida, cualquier persona diría "una dama tan hermosa no debería caminar sola tan tarde"  
Y ella se quedaría sin palabras, porque realmente esa persona no estaría equivocada.

  
No la detuvo el presentimiento de peligro, ni la paranoia que se instalaba en su pecho.

  
Ella realmente no sabría qué hacer ante un ataque, este pensamiento en vez de detenerla la hizo alejarse más de la civilización, aproximándose a un callejón aparentemente vacío, EL olor que emanaba era desagradable pero tenue y fácil de ignorar, la poca familiaridad con las personas de clase baja la hizo sentir extrañamente reconfortada.  
Se preguntó si podría huir y vivir su vida como una pueblerina cualquiera, elegir con quien casarse y no tener que verse envuelta en los comentarios de política y chismorreo de la clase alta, ni la sensación asfixiante de la sobreprotección.

  
No.

  
Ella amaba a su familia, no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

  
Camino un poco más, la incomodo la gradual oscuridad que se cernía adelante, suspiró y continuó.

  
Escuchó voces, dos hombres, parecían estar discutiendo.

  
Todo su cuerpo se alertó ante esto, pero la curiosidad le gano y se acercó un poco más al sonido.

  
Sus voces se aclaraban a cada paso que daba, entonces los vio, estaban volteando en una esquina.

  
El de mayor estatura tenía la mirada gacha, sostenía el hombro del menor mientras le susurraba unas cuantas palabras, el otro hablo más alto.

  
—¿Por última vez? —su voz sonaba un poco enfadada —¿Vas a renunciar a mí, Laurens?

  
—Has dado en el clavo, querido Hamilton —contestó el mayor.

  
Una risa amarga se escapó de los labios del más bajo, entonces, en un movimiento brusco, dejo caer la mano del que se hacía llamar Laurens sobre su costado y...

  
¿Que?

  
Tal vez era la poca visibilidad que poseía en ese momento, pero juró que el menor acerco al otro a sus labios y lo besó.

  
Ella se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de que cualquier sentimiento de sorpresa no la delatara.

  
Siguió observando, intrigada y horrorizada por el acto que acababa de contemplar.

  
El mayor parecía tener intenciones de separarse, pero renuncio a ellas y se dejó llevar por los labios del otro, Eliza se descubrió deleitada ante los movimientos de los otros dos, como las manos del más alto fueron a parar al cabello del otro, y como el causante de la situación lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras se pegaban aún más al muro que tenían detrás.

  
—No puedes escapar de mi —dijo el menor al separarse —no después de tanto.

—Esta noche encontraras una pretendiente —le recordó el mayor —¿por quienes es que ibas? ¿Las hermanas Shuyler?

  
Eliza contuvo una pequeña risa, como si ese hombre fuera el único que las pretendía en esa fiesta, dudaba que ganara el corazón de alguna de sus hermanas, en especial el de ella, que había perdido la capacidad de ver a ambos de forma más allá de la platónica, conociendo sus... practicas extravagantes.

  
—Mi próximo compromiso no tiene por qué afectar esto —le contesto el menor —además, tú también estas casado, no dudo que ese detalle sigue sin ser olvidado, en especial por la forma en la que me enteré.

  
—Un matrimonio sin amor —espeto el otro —tu eres diferente a mí, y estoy seguro de que su futura esposa será merecedora de toda su atención.

  
—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? —le dijo el menor dirigiéndole una mirada mordaz.

  
El tono del mayor se suavizo --Porque quiero que seas feliz.

  
—¿Separándote de mí?

  
—No estoy dejándote —le contesto —estoy cesando las muestras afectivas entre nosotros, aun somos amigos.

  
—No sé si estoy contesto con eso —respondió el menor —"es una hermosa distinción de nuestra amistad".

  
—Bailar entre la delgada línea que separa a los amigos de los amantes —termino el mayor —mencione esa frase hace años.

  
—Y yo la atesore con el pasar de los días —contesto con cariño el otro —"es todo lo que puede florecer entre las personas como nosotros".

  
—Es por eso que necesitas una esposa —le dijo el mayor —ve adentro, aun nos escribiremos con frecuencia y tendrás alguien quien te aconseje, nada cambiara.

  
—Como desees —cedió el otro, parecía que iba a voltear, pero beso apasionadamente al otro.

  
Esta vez Eliza no tuvo tiempo de quedarse observando, si se quedaba ahí iba a ser descubierta, camino discretamente hacia el otro lado el callejón quedando fuera del camino del menor, que lógicamente se dirigiría al baile, trato de camuflarse en la oscuridad.

  
Volvió a mirar, no se habían detenido, el que se hacía llamar Hamilton metió una mano dentro del chaleco del mayor y cambio el lugar del beso atacando el cuello del otro, el pulso de Eliza se disparó.

  
—Para —dijo de pronto Laurens —tienes que volver ¿recuerdas?

  
—¿No vas a ofrecerme el privilegio de disfrutarte una última vez? —el tono coqueto de sus palabras intrigo aún más a Eliza, preguntándose como la atmósfera paso de ser tensa a sentirse envolvente y placentera.

  
—Suena a una propuesta encantadora —respondió Laurens acariciando la mejilla del otro --pero la celebración de adentro no durara para siempre.

  
—Entiendo —dijo Hamilton.

  
Se separaron, ambos se veían tristes y Eliza se preguntó la razón.

  
¿Era posible que en una relación de la naturaleza de ambos floreciera el sentimiento del amor?

  
Esa era una idea absurda, se regañó mentalmente por ella, tal vez ellos solo extrañarían la adrenalina y el morbo que representaba el estar juntos.

  
Entonces, Hamilton se fue son voltear a mirar donde ella estaba y cuando ella volteo a mirar al otro chico vio lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, que se limpió con rapidez.

  
Ella iba a marcharse y a olvidarse de este incidente para siempre, tal vez incluso advertir a sus hermanas sobre el joven que las pretendía, pero algo la detuvo.

  
El grito ahogado de una joven se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos.

  
No era la única que lo había escuchado, el joven que se quedó volteo por la esquina en la que ella estaba, se miraron por unos segundos, pero él siguió hasta donde estaba el sonido, ella fue tras él.

Había un hombre, él estaba golpeando a una chica que no podía tener más de 15 años.

  
Laurens se abalanzo sobre él y lo detuvo, el hombre cayó al suelo al parecer demasiado borracho para levantarse.

  
La joven estaba de rodillas en el suelo, se cubría la cara con ambas manos y se evidenciaban varios golpes en ellas, Eliza sintió que debía ayudarla a como diese lugar y alejarla del hombre que le había hecho eso, en cambio, se quedó paralizada.

  
En cambio, el otro joven se acercó a la chica.

  
—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, la chica no se movió. Eliza supuso que no debía tenerle mucha confianza a los hombres.

  
—¿Puedo encargarme de ella? —dijo Eliza a Laurens, este la miro un tanto sorprendido.

  
—¿Desde hace cuánto estas aquí? —cuestiono él.

  
A sabiendas de que no era una buena mentirosa, ella confeso.

  
—Tu secreto y el de tu amigo estará a salvo conmigo —le dijo Eliza —lo prometo.

  
El asintió y le dijo.

  
—Está bien, cuida a la señorita por mí.

  
Y se fue, no en dirección al baile de invierno sino en sentido contrario, dejándola a ella y a la chica solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee! Termine!!!  
> Esto es lo más Lams que tendrán en este fanfic, es solo un punto de referencia para que Eliza logre entender sus sentimientos más adelante U-U  
> Espero que les halla gustado!


	3. ¿Quien eres?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llego la hora de hacer preguntas, la cuestión es si serás respondidas.

—Hey, ¿puedes mirarme? —Eliza trataba de ser lo más dulce posible para no asustar a la joven, luchaba contra el miedo que le había producido verla siendo golpeada, a sabiendas de que cualquier mujer podría terminar así.

La mujer cuyo vestido estaba tan sucio que no se distinguía bien el color no levantó la vista, es más, puso los brazos sobre la cara como si temiera que Eliza la tratara mal.

El vestido de la mayor era nuevo, y caro. De tela importada y valiosa, regalo de su padre.

No le importó.

Se agachó a la altura de la menor, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla por si tenía heridas mas graves agarró sus muñecas con suavidad y las apartó de su cara lentamente, recordó cuando su hermana Peggy era más pequeña y lloraba, quien tenía que consolarla siempre era Eliza, no pensaba que fuera lo mismo pero al menos tenía experiencia en el tema.

La chica solo la apartó y la miró con frialdad mientras ambas se levantaban

—¿Que es lo que quieres? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Ayudarte —le contestó Eliza en voz baja.

—Dudo que quiera ser la obra de caridad de una chica adinerada —contestó con sarcasmo la menor --especialmente esta noche, es el baile de invierno.

—No eres mi obra de caridad —le respondió la pelinegra —y de todos modos, no voy a entrar al baile.

—Ah, ¿Si? —contestó la joven —¿Y a que se debe el vestido?

—Es un cambio de planes —respondió simplemente —¿No tienes frío?

—¿Lo dices por mi forma de temblar o por que estoy cubierta de copos de nieve?.

—Ambas. Ten —El precioso vestido venía acompañado de un abrigo blanco que se dejaba al entrar al palacio, ella nunca había entrado así que aun lo llevaba puesto, le ofreció ese mismo abrigo a la desconocida. La mitad de su vestido cubría mas que todo el de ella, no quería que se enfermará.

—Parece que eres bastante ingenua, princesa —dijo ella tomando el abrigo y poniéndoselo lentamente —podría incluso robártelo.

—En primer lugar "princesa" no es para nada una buena forma de llamarme, toda mi familia es revolucionaria —le respondió —y segundo, no creo que seas ese tipo de persona, y de todos modos, ahora lo necesitas más que yo.

—Pues... Gracias pero, ¿que vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó la morena.

—Creo que debemos iniciar en orden—contestó la mayor —mi nombre es Elizabeth Shuyler.

Un silbido de sorpresa se hizo presente por parte la menor —¿Una Shuyler? Eso explica mucho, he oído que ninguna de las tres está casada ¿No deberías estar buscando un pretendiente adentro?.

—Ya te lo dije, cambio de planes. Acompáñame.

—¿A donde? —preguntó la aún desconocida.

—Definitivamente lejos del hombre que te golpeaba —respondió con la mayor determinada.

—No se puede huir de las cosas para siempre —le respondió.

—No pero al menos me explicaras lo que pase —contestó alegremente la de vestido azul —y yo podré ayudarte.

—No responde del todo a la pregunta, ¿a que lugar supones que deberíamos ir?

—A mi casa --contestó la otra con obviedad.

—Me temo que no estoy en condiciones de visitar tu palacio —respondió con sarcasmo la morena —y reitero mi opinión sobre tu falta de desconfianza.

—No creas que soy así con todo el mundo, solo no tengo motivos para desconfiar de ti.

—Y supongo que eres toda una profesional en juzgar a personas que recoges de la calle —el sarcasmo en la voz de la morena era notorio.

—Llamemoslo instinto.

\----

—¿Todavía estas aquí? —la mayor de las chicas se sorprendió de ver a su cochero favorito esperándola justo en el sitio en el que se bajó, recordaba haberle dicho que se fuera.

—Bueno, solo te fuiste unos 10 minutos, ademas señorita, creo recordar que debía dirigirse a la puerta principal, no al ala oeste —respondió un divertido Edward

—Ah, si —la pelinegra mostró a su acompañante, esperaba que Ed no se alterara al ver los recientes moretones en su cuerpo. La chica le regalo una mirada indiferente al chico —la encontré a ella.

—¿Esta bien? —le preguntó el chico —¿Que le pasó?

—No es importante ahora —le respondió su amiga —lo importante es que voy a ayudarla, llévame a casa.

—Me temo que aunque admiro se nobleza sus hermanas la están esperando, y llevar a una desconocida a casa de sus padres no es lo más sensato que he oído.

La morena le lanzó a Eliza una mirada que demostraba que estaba de acuerdo con el chico.

—Ed --ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes —por favor.

El mayor solo suspiró —Esta bien, vayámonos.

A lo que Eliza devolvió la mirada de la morena, triunfante.

\----

El camino a casa consistió en Eliza preguntándole a la chica y ella evadiendo sus preguntas con sarcasmo, su mirada iba dirigida a la ventana del carruaje, los moretones se acentuaban más a la luz de las velas. A Eliza le dolía ver lo que le había pasado, se preguntó por que, pero le sería difícil obtener respuestas.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —trato de preguntar Eliza.

—Eso no importa —contestó ella.

\----

Al llegar a casa ambas chicas salieron del carruaje, la morena contemplaba maravillada el elegante jardín que poseían los Shuylers, cuyas flores aun no florecían, llegarían en la próxima estación para la que no faltaban sino unas cuantas semanas, ella siempre ayudaba a los criados a regar y cuidar las flores, le encantaba.

—Ed puedes decirle a Any que me prepare dos tazas de chocolate caliente y las suba a mi cuarto? —pregunto Eliza.

—Con gusto señorita. ¿Puede decirle a su acompañante que me pase el abrigo?

—No actues como si no estuviera aqui —la menor esbozo una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el abrigo a el criado.

—Disculpe, no sabía como dirigirme hacia usted. —respondió apenado el joven.

A pesar de que, cualquier persona por educación habría ofrecido su nombre, la morena guardo silencio, Eliza rompió el incomodo silencio.

—Gracias Ed, te avisaré si necesitamos algo.

—Sabe donde encontrarme —contestó el criado con simplicidad.

\---

—¿Puedo ver esas heridas? —observándola con más detalle, Eliza notó que habían moretones de varias tonalidades en el cuerpo de la muchacha, la posibilidad de que hubiera sido asaltada o estuviera apunto de ser secuestrada dejó de existir dejando la horrible posibilidad de que conviviera con ese hombre.

¿Su padre?

¿Su hermano?

Era imposible que fuera su esposo, era demasiado joven como para casarse además el e veía mucho mayor que ella, aunque conocía casos... le era impensable que una chica como ella tuviera que pasar por algo asi.

—No te preocupes por eso, sano rápido —la menor parecía querer olvidarse de las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, Eliza había notado cierto alivio que nada tenía que ver con el frió al usar el abrigo que le había prestado. Ahora, había una extraña incomodidad que parecía venir de la chica que tenía al frente, como si el peso de las heridas cayera sobre ella.

—¿Quien te hizo eso? —preguntó con cierto enojo la mayor.

—Maria —contestó la otra, por un momento Eliza se alarmó pensando que una mujer le había hecho eso —es mi nombre, le daría mi apellido pero realmente no importa, no es reconocido y de todos modos planearon mi matrimonio para dentro de unos meses.

—¿Su prometido le hizo esto? —La mayor estaba feliz de al fin obtener algo de información.

—James Reynolds —contestó ella en un suspiro —es diez años mayor que yo, es de una mejor posición económica, conoció a mi madre mientras ella le vendía algunos productos, siguieron en contacto hasta que ella me lo presentó, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Matrimonios arreglados, la mayor temía correr esa suerte, esperó a que la morena continuara su historia.

Sin embargo, dos risas joviales se escucharon en el pasillo, a Eliza le encantaba como los criados le daban un aire diferente a la casa cuando su padre estaba ausente, vio a Anya y a Aida entrar en la habitación con dos tazas de chocolate.

—No tienes idea de... Oh Dios... Señorita Eliza que le paso a... —Una Anya preocupada empezó a hablar demasiado rápido.

—Maria. Estoy bien, no se preocupe —hablo la morena.

—Tonterías --contestó la criada —necesita atenderse.

—Fue la razón por la que la traje —habló Eliza —la encontré así y quería ayudarla.

—Hiciste bien mi niña —Aida dejó la taza que llevaba en la mano y ayudó a Maria a levantarse — ven conmigo, te ayudaremos.

La morena observo a la mayor entre confundida y asustada.

—Vas a estar bien —le dijo para tranquilizarla —nos vemos en la mañana.

—Tomate esto por el camino —Anya le entrego su taza de chocolate —estas helada.

—¿Pueden avisarme si algo pasa? —preguntó la mayor a las criadas.

—Por supuesto —contestaron ambas —disculpa, nos vamos.

—¿Puedes decirnos que te pasó? —preguntó Anya a la menor en la sala.

—Sin preguntas —se limito a contestar la menor de todas ellas.

Anya miró con preocupación a Elizabeth, quien solo se limitó a asentir resignada.

—Será mejor no obligarla, confía en mi.

—Está bien señorita, vamos —Las tres salieron de la habitación dejando a una Eliza un tanto preocupada, la puerta se cerro tras ellas mientras la mayor tomaba pequeños sorbos de su bebida caliente, mientras en su cabeza solo giraban preguntas sobre la chica a la que había llevado a su casa.

Averiguaría mañana, ahora era el momento de dormir y buscar una buena excusa para su hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsjsjs volví (?)


	4. Quédate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momento de idear un plan.

Esa noche Eliza dio vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se sentía bien, como si estuviera llena de una energía determinante que la obligará a seguir, repasaba los hechos recientes y ideaba planes e ideas para el futuro, todo alrededor de un nombre.

Maria.

Ella era la prueba que estaba buscando como excusa para evitar un matrimonio no deseado, quería ayudarla.

Bajo la luz de una tenue vela en su escritorio, con el viento atravesando la delgada tela de su pijama y haciéndola estremecer de frío y los aún formados mechones de su cabello Eliza empezó a redactar una carta a modo de diario personal.

13 de diciembre de 1781

"Mi teoría que afirma que Dios provee varios destinos ha sido confirmada.

Solo Él sabe lo que me hubiera esperado al otro lado de la recepción, de la felicidad o tristeza que he evitado al no cruzar esa puerta, pero algo nuevo me esperaba al otro lado del palacio.

"Estoy infinitamente agradecida por la reciente presencia de la señorita Maria en mi vida, su historia conmueve mi alma y me motiva a mostrar la parte caritativa que corresponde a mi nivel social. Ella no tuvo los privilegios que me concedió nuestro Señor, pero si la añadió a mi vida para que yo, a sabiendas de mi obligación moral, la acogiera.

Las puertas del cielo suenan como una pequeña conmemoración, su presencia como ser querido en mi vida es lo que más me emociona de su estadía."

Los característicos relinches de los caballos anunciaban la llegada del resto de la familia a su hogar. La joven, a una gran velocidad, apagó su vela, se dirigió a su cama y fingió estar profundamente dormida, esperando a que el alcohol tapara el olor a cera que, de no ser así, terminaría por delatarla.

La puerta de madera rechino y las alegres voces de sus hermanas inundaron la sala, escucho la orden de sus padres de irse a dormir, esperaba que Angélica, en un intento de reproche por no cumplir su palabra apareciera en su habitación pero extrañamente no fue el caso.

La casa permaneció en silencio veinte minutos más sin que ella pudiera dormir, un ruido que vino de abajo la alertó, pisadas se oyeron en el pasillo que la obligaron a levantarse para descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

Encendió una lámpara y bajó las escaleras, una figura femenina caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida principal de la casa, Eliza no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber quien era.

—¿Maria? —su voz detonaba confusión, aunque ya debía de habérselo esperado.

—Señorita, yo... —la menor trató de excusarse rápidamente, pero era bastante obvio lo que estaba pasando, no tenia sentido negarlo.

—¿Por que te vas? —ahora su voz sonaba dolida, no podía evitarlo aunque era tonto, la conocía fe hace horas y la había traído a su casa sin pensarlo, sin preguntarle siquiera, de pronto se sintió egoísta.

—Usted no me necesita —le contestó —mi prometido es peligroso y debo disculparme con el antes de que el asunto llegue a mi familia.

¿Era miedo lo que Eliza veía en los ojos de la morena? ¿Era preocupación lo que su voz delataba? ¿Acaso su familia era capaz de herir a alguien tan joven solo por dinero?

—Quédate —trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible —es de madrugada, es peligroso, idearemos una solución por la mañana.

— Mi intención no es ofenderle — por alguna extraña razón su voz empezaba a notar se enojada —pero me temo que no es tan fácil, prometido es peligroso y mi familia está de su lado, no quiero arriesgar su integridad o reputación.

—Solo han pasado horas —le recordó Eliza —pensaremos en una solución en la mañana, por favor, créeme.

—Creo que usted es una persona muy optimista —le confesó la morena.

—Tal vez tengas razón —le respondió —no eres la primera persona que me lo dice, pero no va a ser la ultima a la que sorprenda.

—Me iré dentro de poco, no se haga ilusiones —dijo la menor.

—La acompaño hasta su cuarto —la emoción en la voz de la mayor era notable.

El camino fue silencioso en su mayor parte, con breves interrupciones por parte de la menor para indicaciones de la habitación que le habían ofrecido, en la mente de la mayor solo cabía el pensamiento de la mirada de María al hablar de su familia y de su prometido, el terror que se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos, la forma en la que bajaba su cabeza resignada, como si el miedo fuera algo con lo que estaba acostumbrada a sentir.

—Nadie debería vivir con miedo —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la otra la escuchara.

—Se equivoca —era la primera vez que Maria la miraba a la cara sin ser desafiante, pero su mirada era seria, incluso compasiva —el miedo es lo que nos mantiene vivos.

\------

A la mañana siguiente el clima era mucho mejor que el de la noche, rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de Eliza mientras ella se debatía entre levantarse o quedarse ahí, a sabiendas de que, con la celebración de anoche toda su familia se levantaría tarde.

A su cuarto entró la mujer a la que consideraba su propia madre.

Aida traía una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno, Eliza se sentó para recibir su respectiva comida, extrañada por el detalle.

—Es extraño en usted no bajar temprano —la criada la miró con cariño —¿pasa algo, señorita?

—No es nada —respondió —muchas gracias por el desayuno.

—Estoy a su servicio —respondió Aida —¿necesita algo más?

—Ummm si —dijo Eliza mientras disfrutaba lentamente de su café —¿Como está la chica de ayer?

—Oh, si —Aida sonaba feliz —parece que esta mañana se ha levantado con un nuevo aire, me ha ayudado en algunas cosas, incluso con el desayuno que tiene al frente.

—¿En serio? —la voz de Eliza sonaba esperanzada —es bueno saberlo.

—Pero lo ha hecho sin dirigirnos las palabra más que para pedir permiso e indicaciones —el ambiente se tornó un poco serio —y los moretones en su cuerpo, señorita, la persona que lo hizo fue despiadada, ¿Que fue lo que hizo esa mujer para merecerlo?

—Nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera, mucho menos alguien como Maria —Eliza sonaba triste ahora —ayúdame a convencerla de que se que se quede.

—¿No va a hablar con su padre y hermanas? —le aconsejo Aida.

—Ella es tu sobrina lejana —Aida na miró incrédula —que va a quedarse unos días para ayudar en la casa y buscar un trabajo estable.

—Señorita, no creo que mentir...

—Ella tiene miedo de que la persona que le hizo eso la encuentre, o que su familia arruine nuestra reputación —contestó —Él no debe enterarse de ella esta aquí, conoces a mi padre, más que un altruista es alguien que ve comodidad en alardear de sus buenos actos, aunque me ayudará no se resistiría a contárselo a alguien.

—Una visión un tanto negativa de su padre, pero debo estar de acuerdo con usted —Aida suspiró —está creciendo señorita, debe hacerse responsable de sus actos.

—Lo prometo, la ayudaré y se irá, no más mentiras.

\----

Después de que Eliza terminó de arreglarse bajó a la sala de estar, sus dos hermanas estaban abajo, completamente arreglada, el peso de su promesa rota cayó sobre ella, tendría que darle explicaciones a su hermana.

—Angelica, Peggy —debía admitir que le temía un poco al temperamento de su hermana mayor —¿Como están? ¿Se divirtieron anoche? —miró a Peggy buscando su ayuda pero, en vez de ver una compasión que compartían cuando alguna de las dos hacía enojar a Angelica vio una especie de irritación. Y no iba dirigida a ella, sino a la mayor de las tres.

—Aquí vamos —susurró la menor.

—Eliza no vas a poder creerlo —Angelica empezó a hablar a una velocidad impresionante —conocí a alguien increíble anoche.

—¿Un pretendiente? —la voz de Eliza sonaba sorprendida.

—Creo que si —los ojos de Angelica se movían nerviosos y excitados —prometió volver a escribir, ¿Puedes creerlo?

—No se que decir... estoy muy feliz por ti —la felicito la pelinegra —¿Se puede saber quien es?

—Alexander Hamilton —su nombre sonó como un suspiro en sus labios —es guapo oh Dios, él lo sabe, un completo maestro en el arte de coquetear.

—Wow eso es... —Eliza no pudo seguir siendo interrumpida por su hermana.

—Pero esa no es la verdadera razón por la que me interesa —de pronto, Eliza lo vio en sus ojos, Angelica se había enamorado —él es tan... inteligente, impulsivo no tiene miedo de expresar lo que piensa y lo mejor de todo, concordamos en casi todo, hablar con él fue como... ¿Conoces la sensación de estar con alguien que está a tu mismo nivel? ¿Con quien te sientes completa? ¿Entendida? ¿Alguien en quien, en sus ojos, descubriste el enigma que te había perseguido toda tu vida?

—Ciertamente n...

—Señorita —una voz conocida la interrumpió por segunda vez en la mañana, Maria —necesito hablar con usted —luego de unos segundos pareció tener en cuenta su entorno —disculpe, ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¿Quien es ella? —ambas hermanas observaron con curiosidad a la chica.

—Ella es mi sobrina —Aida apareció detrás de la morena —vino desde lejos por problemas económicos, llegó anoche y no quería dejarla a su merced en la cuidad, quería preguntarle a su padre si me permitiría tenerla unos días en casa, todo corre por mi cuenta, no tienen de que preocuparse.

—¡Con gusto! —la efusividad de Peggy tomó por sorpresa a la morena —¿Como te llamas?

—Maria —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Solo eso? ¿No tienes apellidos?

—No son de importancia —la morena empezaba a sentirse incomoda con la presencia de la menor de las hermanas.

—¿Y que te paso ahí? —dijo Angelica señalando un visible golpe con un tono desconfiado, Eliza decidió intervenir.

—Angélica, de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti, puedes contármelo todo más tarde, pero ahora tengo que solucionar un asunto con la señorita Maria.

—¡Ni creas que te has salvado! Tenemos una conversación pendiente —Eliza escapó antes de que su hermana pudiera decirle algo.

\-----

—¿Por que Aida hizo eso? —Maria no sonaba del todo enojada, más bien confundida.

—Yo se lo pedí —Eliza se mostró decidida a lograr que la menor se quedara unos días.

—¿Por que haría algo así? —un tono inquietante empezó a escucharse en su voz.

—¿No recuerdas nuestra conversación de anoche?

—¡No me refiero a eso! —su voz pasó a reflejar desesperación —¡¿Por que está haciendo todo esto por mi?!

—Eh?

—Ayudarme a escapar de mi prometido, prestarme un abrigo caro, traerme hasta su casa, curarme, darme hospedaje, presentarme a sus hermanas como si nada, ¿Que acaso no le doy asco? ¿Vergüenza?

—¡No! —Eliza se sintió ofendida —te traje por que me sentía mal al mirarte, ¡Me parecía injusto! Eres mucho mas joven que yo, no deberías...

—Entonces fue lastima —su tono sarcástico enojó a Eliza.

—¡En parte! —contestó la mayor.

—¡Ja! —ahora ella la miraba a los ojos, fría como el hielo —no necesito tu lastima.

—No puedes asegurarlo — Maria abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de la otra —no puedes saber como hubieras terminado si simplemente te hubiera dejado ahí, si siquiera seguirías viva, ¿Tiene algo de malo querer ayudarte?

—Ni siquiera me conoce.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! —ahora, los ojos de Maria estaban llenos de lágrimas —tu me salvaste de lo que sea que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera entrado a ese baile, yo te liberé de tu "inevitable" destino, ¿No es eso suficiente?

—¿Que planea? —reacia a mostrarse débil ante la otra, Maria permaneció impasiva, sin llorar a pesar del nudo en su garganta, se sentía conmovida, ni su propia familia había sido tan amable con ella en sus 16 años de vida como lo había sido esta desconocida salida de la nada.

—Escribe a tu familia —en ese momento la mayor se dio cuenta de su don para inventar mentiras —diles que conociste a una dama adinerada dispuesta a instruirte y patrocinar su próximo matrimonio, que tardaras unas semanas en volver pero que tu compromiso sigue en pie.

—Me temo que hay un problema —admitió la menor —nunca me enseñaron a leer y escribir correctamente.

—¿En serio? —ni siquiera debía sorprenderse demasiado —entonces yo lo haré, y además, ni siquiera será un mentira.

—¿A que se refiere? —preguntó la morena.

— Voy a enviar una suma de dinero con la carta, no te preocupes, nada de lo que preocuparse — —antes de que Maria se negara Eliza prosiguió —y además, voy a educarte.

—Esta bien pero, hay algo en lo que estaba pensando —de pronto el ambiente cambio, pasando a ser mucho más ameno.

—Dime.

—Si yo llegué anoche y soy sobrina de Aida, ¿Que estuvo usted haciendo para no llegar al baile?

Oh...

Pensaría en eso más tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he dado cuenta de que conforme subo una nueva parte la cantidad de palabras se va incrementando lol
> 
> Es la primera vez que llego tan lejos escribiendo un fanfic, tengo planeado todo lo que pasará y sinceramente estoy muy emocionada por escribirlo.
> 
> Sinceramente, no estoy satisfecha con la forma en a que escribo, no me gusta, siento que no manejo bien los sentimientos ni la narración, ni el tiempo ni nada pero mejoraré, i promise (?)
> 
> Pero para eso necesito la opinión de ustedes, ¿en que cosas debería mejorar? en serio me gustaría leer opiniones <3
> 
> Bueno ya, es todo, hasta la próxima.


	5. Tiempo Juntas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas veces, las personas se ayudan mutuamente sin darse cuenta.

"13 de diciembre de 1781

Queridos señor y señora.

Con el fin de conservar el anonimato, esta carta no tendrá un remitente, del mismo modo que para mi, sus apellidos son desconocidos.

Tuve el placer de conocer a su hija la noche anterior, me pareció una jovencita encantadora, pero sus movimientos no eran gráciles y, tras unos momentos de conversación, pude notar que tampoco lo eran sus modales, forma de hablar y educación.

No cuestiono su crianza en casa, pero por obra de sus propios labios me enteré de su próximo compromiso, como mujer tengo la opinión de que ninguna joven debía estar detrás de su marido en lo que respecta intelectualmente, así que he decidido tenerla conmigo hasta hacerla una mujer de sociedad.

Las únicas condiciones que tengo son el esperar a la mayoría de edad para efectuar el matrimonio y no interferir en el proceso, el cual no tendrá ningún tipo de costo, envió con esta carta una pequeña cantidad de dinero, la cual no puede multiplicarse, ya que es muestra de mi compromiso con su hija.

Dentro de poco no seré yo quien envíe las cartas, será una nueva joven lista para casarse.

A sus servicios.

Sin remitente"

—Elegante —dijo Maria después de que Eliza le leyera la carta en voz alta —¿Como la enviaremos?

—Tendrás que acompañar a Edward hasta tu casa, no te preocupes, te vestiremos para la ocasión.

—Esta bien —respondió la menor un poco incomoda, Eliza lo notó.

—Edward es un buen chico --sonrió para tranquilizarla —no tienes razones para desconfiar de él.

—¿No hay alguna manera en la que pueda acompañarme? —la ternura de su voz sorprendió a Eliza.

—Me temo que, debido a la celebración de anoche, no tengo permitido salir por un tiempo, es una norma —luego se levantó tomando las manos de Maria para que hiciera lo mismo —pero si lo que quieres es salir a la ciudad conmigo lo haremos algún día, lo prometo.

—Si —sus ojos brillaron, pero lo ocultó al instante —si usted lo decide.

—Es tarde —dijo de pronto Eliza —es momento de que vueltas con Anya y Aida, haremos lo de la carta mañana en la mañana.

—Eres buena mandando —ambas rieron.

—Supongo que es así, pero aún no conoces a mi hermana Angelica.

—Se ve intimidante —respondió Maria a lo que ambas volvieron a reír —Eliza... —el ambiente se tensó --algún día te pagaré por lo que estás haciendo por mi, por todo.

—Aunque no lo creas —aunque salieron de sus propios labios, la mayor no pudo entender las dimensiones de sus palabras —que estés aquí es más que suficiente.

Maria solo sonrió, un abrumada por la declaración.

\-----

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas dejado sola con Angelica toda la mañana! —gritó una indignada Peggy.

—En mi defensa, tenia unos asuntos que atender con la señorita Maria —trató de excusarse Eliza.

—¿Como es que ya conoces a la sobrina de Aida si llegó anoche? —cuestiono Angelica.

—Ella es un poco extraña —comentó Peggy.

—No, no lo es y conversamos un poco anoche, hablamos de la razón por la que estaba aquí y decidí ayudarla con eso —respondió la de pelo liso.

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? —preguntó la mayor.

—No es necesario, es un asunto personal —se limitó a contestar Eliza —más bien, cuéntame más detalles del baile.

Una gran sonrisa se poso en la cara de Angelica —Oh, si.

—¡¿Por que?! —se exasperó Peggy --he escuchado esta historia miles de veces.

—Pues ella no —Angielica le sacó la lengua.

Eliza observó con ternura a sus hermanas, Peggy no lo admitía pero se le veía feliz por su hermana, notaba un nuevo aire de esperanza en ella, quien quiera que fuese Alexander parecía hacerle bien a su familia.

—Él es de los que iban exclusivamente a conseguir una esposa —empezó la mayor —no me sentí ofendida ni nada, era bastante obvio, además yo iba con el mismo objetivo.

A pesar de ser cuidadoso con su apariencia personal sus ropas no lucían lo suficientemente nuevas, deduje que debía ser un reclutado del ejercito de Washington que se presentó con el permiso de su general, la fiesta estaba repleta de ellos.

Su presentación fue descarada, y poco elegante. Sus ojos castaños me observaron con detenimiento y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, fingí que no me interesaban sus palabras pero la verdad es que ya me interesaba, le pregunté por su familia...

Angelica guardó silencio.

—Es obvio que no proviene de una buena familia y su acento podría delatarlo como proveniente de las islas del norte, eso no lo hace un buen partido —por un momento, el semblante de Angelica se volvió un poco sombrío —pero en medio de la practica me comentó que era la mano derecha del general, eso cuenta para algo.

—Angelica... —habló Eliza —sabes bien que eso no le importa a nuestro padre, con tal de haber encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente digno para ganar el corazón de su hija.

Las tres se miraron, mentían, si la mayor de ellas se casaba con un hombre de poco renombre la siguiente tendría que hacerlo, a Eliza poco le importó mientras su hermana fuera feliz.

—Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan inteligente en mi vida, sus opiniones eran sabias pero atrevidas, como corresponden a los hombres de su edad, sus pasos de baile eran torpes pero eso no importó, lo único que me importaban eran sus palabras —suspiró —él es todo lo que había estado buscando, desde pequeña.

—También bailé con alguien anoche —habló Peggy —aunque me temo que ninguno de los dos nos vimos de manera romántica.

—¿En serio? —Angelica parecía sorprendida.

—Has estado atrapada en una burbuja desde que "Alexander" entró en tu vida —le acusó la menor —no me sorprende que no lo hayas notado.

—Lo siento ¿Puedes contarme sobre él? —trató de redimirse la mayor.

—¡Tampoco es para que te pongas así! —la consoló la menor —no hay mucho que contar, el era atractivo pero se veía triste, dudo que siquiera se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí aunque bailó conmigo.

—¿Te dijo su nombre? —preguntó Eliza.

—John Laurens —respondió Peggy —un Laurens bailó conmigo anoche ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Su padre está en el congreso —señaló Angelica —papá lo conoce.

En silencio, Eliza recordó ese nombre como él joven al que había visto y con el que había rescatado a Maria la noche anterior.

—Aunque es realmente atractivo —comentó Peggy —no sé si sea la palabra correcta, creo que es lindo en el sentido de que es tierno, pero no de otra manera. De todos modos hablar con él fue bastante entretenido, parece un gran amigo.

Suena todo increíble —dijo Eliza.

—Te toca —ambas la miraron intimidantes —¿Cual es tu excusa para no llegar al baile?

—Solo no quería entrar, aunque pasee por los alrededores —confesó la chica.

—¡¿Estas bromeando?! —la regañó Angelica —¡pudo ser peligroso!

—No lo fue —se limitó a contestar —¿Nunca han pensado en las personas que no son como nosotros? ¿A las cosas que pueden sufrir?

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntaron ambas hermanas.

—Simplemente... no lo sé, la noche del baile temía conocer a alguien y sufrir en el futuro pero... ¿Si quiera sé lo que es eso? he pensado en los rumores que circulan cuando salimos al centro, en la violencia, el hambre, la perdida... Por alguna razón nosotras no pasamos por ellos, por que nacimos en una buena familia.

—No seas tonta —le contestó Angelica --por supuesto que lo pensamos, le tenemos miedo, por eso nos alejamos de ellos. Deberías estar agradecida por lo que tienes, no pensar en lo que le falta a los otros.

—No estoy de acuerdo —Eliza tendía a evitar retar a su hermana menor, pero si pensará como ella habría entrado a ese baile, no hubiera salvado a Maria y aún se sentiría incompleta, culpable. Pensar era algo que agradecía mucho en ese momento —pienso que precisamente eso, nuestra condición, nos obliga a ayudar a los más necesitados.

—¿Por que razón estamos teniendo está conversación? —quiso saber Angelica.

—No es nada —contestó Eliza bajando el tono y apartando la mirada —voy a mi cuarto.

—Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que quieras —le dijo con cariño Peggy en voz baja —no importa lo que sea, te ayudaremos con ello.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo contestar Eliza.

\-----

Decidida, Eliza bajó a los cuartos de los sirvientes de su casa, cada uno de ellos la saludó con cariño y ella trató de hacer lo mismo a pesar de sentirse aún un poco enojada con su hermana mayor. Aida se dio cuenta al instante y fue a preguntarle al respecto.

—¿Está todo bien, señorita? --no habían señales de Maria, Eliza no podía asegurar si eso le ayudaba o la alteraba más. 

—Si, venía a hablar contigo Aida.

—¿En que puedo servirle? —preguntó amablemente la sirvienta.

—Eso es lo que quería preguntarte —contestó Eliza —puedo ayudarte en algo?

Aida miró confundida a la joven, sin entender las palabras que estaba escuchando —¿A que se refiere?

—La vida en casa es aburrida —admitió la joven —me preguntaba si había algo que pudiera hacer aquí.

—No me parece correcto...

— Señorita Eliza ¿Que está haciendo aquí? —Maria traía un par de sabanas en sus brazos —¿Necesita algo?

—Necesito encontrar algo que hacer —dijo Eliza.

—No entiendo...

—A lo que se refiere la joven es al hecho de buscar una labor domestica en nuestros aposentos —contestó Aida.

—Exacto —concluyó Eliza.

—No necesita preocuparse por eso —dijo Maria.

—Tu tampoco —Eliza sonrió —considerarlo parte de tus lecciones.

—¿Que lecciones? —preguntó Aida.

—¿Entonces?

—Está bien —la menor suspiró —necesito ayuda con la ropa que acaba de secarse, la estoy llevando hacía ese pequeño rincón —dijo señalando una pequeña silla.

—Suena aburrido —comentó la mayor.

—No es el mejor lugar para divertirse —se burló Maria.

—Las dejo entonces —se despidió Aida.

\-------

—¡No puedo creer que usemos tantas cosas! —se quejó Eliza.

Estaba junto a Maria terminando de organizar toda la ropa restante, se habían pasado media hora en la misma labor y la mayor empezaba a sentirse un poco abrumada por la cantidad de trabajo.

—¿Como se supone que esto me ayude? —preguntó Maria —no es por cuestionar pero, no parece que esto me convierta en una mejor persona.

—Necesitaba hacer esto —confesó Eliza —mi hermana comento algo y me sentí mal por no tener algo que hacer mientras ustedes estaban aquí, trabajando.

—No es necesario que se preocupe por eso —la tranquilizó la menor.

—Tu tampoco deberías pero aquí estas —Eliza rió —perdón por eso.

—Es mi manera de pagarle ¿Recuerda? era imposible que me quedara de brazos cruzados —contestó la menor.

—Como yo lo había hecho toda mi vida —Eliza suspiró.

Maria no supo que decir al respecto, sabía que Eliza no se tragaría el típico "Usted es demasiado privilegiada para preocuparse por eso" la actitud de la menor era lo que la había llevado hasta allí en primer lugar, pero no le gustaba ver a alguien tan buena triste.

—Pero te estás redimiendo ¿No? —dijo en cambio.

—¿Esto es suficiente? —se preguntó la mayor.

—Lo es y más —contestó la menor —nunca había conocido alguien tan buena y amable con aquellos que le servían, e incluso estás aquí, junto a mi, una chica desconocida a la que salvaste, haciendo algo que la mayoría de personas no considera, solo por ayudarme.

—No fue solo por ayudarte —le contestó la mayor —fue por ayudarme a mi misma.

—¿A que se refiere? —preguntó Maria.

—Me demostraste que no es necesario apegarse a un solo destino, que siempre puede llegar alguien y cambiarlo, que puedes ser una mejor persona —tal vez Eliza había sido demasiado sincera, miró a la morena expectante.

—Es ingenuo pensar eso —contestó la menor —pero entiendo su punto de vista, sin embargo no debería vivir con miedo al futuro.

—Hace poco me dijiste que vivir con miedo nos mantenía vivos —replicó Eliza.

—Otro tipo diferente de miedo —le respondió Maria —tener "tu tipo de miedo" es paralizante, evitas hacer cosas por el simple hecho de lo que pueda salir mal. El tipo de miedo del que te hablaba se centra en el presente, donde estás alerta, sonde buscas nuevas oportunidades y conservas lo que ya tienes, el que te obliga a tomar decisiones en vez de evitarlas.

—Eres más sabia de lo que aparentas —comentó Eliza con un toque de admiración.

—La experiencia nos hace sabios —se limitó a contestar —la edad no.

\-----

—Muchas gracias por habernos dedicado un poco de su tiempo, señorita Eliza —ambas chicas habían terminado de completar sus labores domesticas, Eliza se sentía cansada pero orgullosa de si misma, por haber ayudado y por haber conocido más a fondo a Maria.

—No fue nada Aida, si necesita algo y estoy disponible solo llámame. 

—Serviré la cena, puede subir para sentarse.

—Si no es mucha molestia... —empezó a decir Eliza dudando un poco —me encantaría venir a cenar aquí abajo

—¿No es ir demasiado lejos? —preguntó desconfiada Aida —su padre y sus hermanas la echarán de menos.

—Iré a avisarles en este instante —respondió a joven —no sería un problema.

\----

Hablarle a su padre era un tema complicado, especialmente en tiempos de guerra donde su trabajo no parecía tener fin. La cena, el único momento en el que la familia se reunía completa solía ser silenciosa e incluso incomoda.

Eliza había notado una comodidad entre os criados desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no se había planteado sacrificar algo como el tiempo en familia solo por eso hasta ahora, solo sería una vez, quería experimentar el sentimiento.

Llegó al despacho de su padre y tocó.

—Pase —una voz masculina la invitó, ella abrió la puerta y vio a su padre rodeado de ordenes que debía revisar y firmar. Debía reconocer el esfuerzo que hacía al salir a cenar con ellas, se sintió un poco mal.

—Padre —empezó con el debido respeto —venía a pedirte un favor.

—¿De que se trata? —preguntó este poco interesado, sin soltar sus papeles —debe ser algo de extrema importancia, para no esperar hasta la cena.

—Querría ausentarme durante la cena —contestó ella.

—¿Cual es el motivo? —quiso saber él, realmente atendiendo por primera vez en mucho.

Los nervios de Eliza aumentaron —Acompañaré a los criados en la velada.

Su padre la miró estupefacto, sin entender bien a lo que Eliza se refería.

—¿Hablas de cenar con la muchedumbre? —su tonó burlón lastimó un poco a Eliza —no entiendo los motivos por los que querrías hacer eso.

—Una promesa —contestó ella —a la sobrina de Aida, estuvimos conversando y lo propuso, ya no puedo redimirme —se excusó Eliza.

—Entiendo —dijo él —pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir, sabes bien lo importante que es cenar en familia.

—Si señor —contestó ella —voy a retirarme.

—Está bien.

\-----

—¡Está servido! —la animosidad del ambiente hizo que el nudo que se había formado en la garganta de Eliza disminuyera gradualmente, hasta convertirse en una cálida sensación de cariño.

—Déjame ayudarte —Anya se sentó junto a Aida mientras está servia, a pesar de lo que podía parecer la comida, aunque menos elegante, se veía realmente deliciosa.

Eliza estaba en medio de sus amigos, Edward a la izquierda y Maria a la derecha, la ultima estaba un poco callada, falta de confianza.

No era para nada como cenar con su familia, era un ambiente mucho más alegre, mas ameno, realmente te sentías parte de algo. Arriba no, solo te limitabas a observar caras serias., se suponía que era una familia.

Esto era una familia.

"Me preguntó si alguna vez me acostumbraré a esto" pensaron ambas jóvenes.

Fue una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No acostumbro a sobrepasar las 3000 palabras en un escrito, pero si sigo así algún capitulo será la excepción.
> 
> Estuve calculando la cantidad de capítulos y salió algo bastante extenso, creo que se debe a que el fanfic sigue toda la linea del musical :s
> 
> ¿Que es mejor?
> 
> ¿Pocas palabras y muchos capítulos o pocos capítulos y muchas palabras?
> 
> Ah, si, estuve investigando un poco y descubrí que Maria tendría unos 13 años en la linea de tiempo original, pero en esta tiene 16.
> 
> En la linea original se casa con Reynolds a los 15, en esta lo hará a los 18.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado <3


	6. Historias contadas a medias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de trama improvisada para un posterior desenlace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I'm back, finalmente.
> 
> Hora de ponerme al día.

\----------------------------------  
15 de diciembre de 1781

"Los ojos de la señorita Maria reflejan una ternura que nunca antes ví en mi vida. Producen una nueva sensación en mi interior.

Es diferente a la que siento cada vez que veo a mi madre o a mis hermanas felices, o mi simple reflejo de mi figura en el espejo.

No se siente como ver sonreír a Anya o a Aida.

Me pregunto que será...

Aparte de eso ella realmente le ha dado un toque de color a mi vida, carmesí, su color favorito.

Atesoraré cada momento en mi corazón, si es posible."

-Elizabeth Schuyler

Escritas sus emociones, la joven se fue a dormir satisfecha con lo que estaba haciendo

\--------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de un salto, al salir de su cuarto se encontró a una de sus criadas favoritas, a la que se dispuso a saludar.

—¡Buenos días, Aida! ¿Como te encuentras?

—Bastante bien señorita, supongo que baja por su desayuno.

—Claro, y lo de ayer prosigue. Si necesitas ayuda con algo aquí estaré.

—Eso es dulce de tu parte, pero es mi deber atenderte, no el tuyo —Aida se lo pensó un segundo —pero si realmente lo quieres hay correo, puedes ir por el.

—Será un placer —Eliza estaba apunto de correr —¿Has visto a Maria?

—Salió con Edward esta mañana —se limitó a contestar la criada —dijo que era un encargo que usted le había encomendado.

—Muy bien —contestó la joven sabiendo a que se refería, le había dado órdenes específicas a Edward —¡Nos vemos luego!

\-------------------------------  
Eliza no había pensado en las ventajas de recoger el correo, podía ver el remitente de las cartas antes de que cualquiera pudiera impedírselo. Era maleducado, pero...

Dos cartas del trabajo para su padre...

Una invitación para su madre...

Y...

Oh...

Interesante...

La más dulce de las hermanas sonrió con malicia.

\-----------------------------------

Después de dejar las primeras tres cartas fue directamente a la habitación de su hermana mayor, entró haciendo demasiado ruido y sin tocar.

—¡Entrega especial para Angelica Schuyler! —gritó —¿Que tenemos aquí? Una carta del joven ¿Alexander Hamilton?

—Eliza... ¿Que? —la mayor no podía salir de su estupor, no parecía haberse levantado hace mucho y estaba a medio arreglar, finalmente pareció reaccionar tras el reconocimiento del nombre —Espera... ¡¿Es enserio?!

—¿Que está pasando?... —la menor de las Schuyler hizo su aparición tras oír a sus hermanas gritar.

—Nada importante, solo que Angie tiene novio.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó para defenderse, luego, con un tono dubitativo, añadió —Bueno... ¡Aún no!

—¡Vamos a comprobarlo! —antes de que la morena pudiera hacer algo Eliza abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, la letra perfectamente curva y pulcra la sorprendió —Bonita letra, ¿Futuro político?

Siguiéndole el juego a su hermana, la menor prosiguió —Vaya... Pero que buen partido te conseguiste ¿No?

Angelica las miró enojada --¡Devuélvanme eso! --fue a atacarlas directamente pero Peggy se adelantó y la detuvo.

—¡Estuve dos días escuchándote hablar de ese Alexander Hamilton, merezco saber todos los detalles!

La mayor suspiró derrotada —¡Bien! —le lanzó a Eliza una mirada asesina —no me explico como conseguiste la carta.

—Tengo mis fuentes —se limitó a contestar.

Las tres se recostaron en la gran cama del cuarto y, a la luz del día, se pusieron a leer.

\-----------------------

13 de diciembre de 1781

"Querida Angélica Schuyler"

Le escribo justo después de la fiesta, el alcohol aún nubla mi juicio pero no lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar la noche que tuvimos, el brillo de su rostro a la luz de las velas y el tintineo de su risa.

Estuve largos minutos pensando en el titulo de esta carta, ¿Seria apropiado llamarla "querida"?. A mi parecer compartimos un momento mágico pero me aterra el pensar que no piense lo mismo, y que mis palabras la estén importunando.

De todos modos expreso todos mis sentimientos hacia usted, espero su respuesta lo más pronto posible, ansió más de esa mente brillante tuya, espero maravillarme con tu escritura.

Con amor.

-Alexander Hamilton."

\------------------------------------

Las tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Angélica tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía indefensa ante semejantes palabras.

Peggy se sintió fastidiada "Demasiado empalagoso" fue lo primero que pensó, lo segundo fue en lo... Enérgica que se pondría su hermana después de eso.

Eliza se sintió muy feliz por Angélica, pero una extraña sensación que no reconoció se instaló en su pecho, como si se estuviera perdiendo de un detalle importante, algo que no debía olvidar.

—Más te vale elegir un buen platillo para el banquete de la boda, hermana —Peggy fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Quien dijo que iba a casarme con él? —luego la mayor volvió a sonreír tiernamente —aunque es posible, ¿No?

—¡No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza! —contestó la menor —¡Hey! Eliza ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Por fin fuera de sus pensamientos, Eliza contestó —¿Aparte de que voy a ser la dama de honor? Que deberías ir pensando en una respuesta, no vaya a ser que piense que no lo quieres.

—¡Tiene razón! —a Peggy le brillaron los ojos —¡Te ayudaremos!

—¡Nada de eso! —intervino Angélica —¡Suficiente tuve con dejarlas leer la carta, fuera!

—Pero...

—¡Fuera!

Las dos hermanas se miraron derrotadas.

—Bien —contestó Eliza mientras arrastraba a Peggy a la puerta —le diré a Anya que te traída el desayuno.

—Suena bien —respondió esta distraída —adiós.

Y la puerta se cerró tras ellas

—Fue bueno mientras duró —comentó Peggy.

\--------------------  
La mañana pasó con rapidez y la joven se sentía aburrida

El sonido de los caballos alertó a Eliza de la llegada de Edward y Maria, quien fue rápidamente a la entrada para recibirlos.

Desde antes sintió una atmósfera de tensión.

Pararon, y el joven bajó primero y le dio una mirada a Eliza antes de abrirle la puerta a Maria.

Eliza sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y aún habían lágrimas en ellos, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo que había estado desde que ella llegó y no miró directamente a Eliza, sino que entró con rapidez a la casa.

—Señorita... Edward se le acercó —ocurrió un incidente al llegar.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó?

—No soy la persona indicada para contárselo.

\-----------------------------

Entendiendo la indirecta Eliza entró en busca de Maria, se dirigió a los aposentos de los criados donde vio a Anya arreglando los platos.

—Está adentro —contestó la criada antes de que Eliza le preguntara algo —parecía realmente alterada cuando llegó así que no sé si sea buena idea molestarla ahora.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Eliza mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Anya solo la observó y se fue.

\----------------------------------

—¿Estas ahí? —preguntó con delicadeza Eliza sin entrar del todo a la habitación de Maria.

Silencio.

—Si, lo estas. —la mayor suspiró —¿Puedo pasar? ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

—Déjame sola —fue lo único que escuchó.

—¿Que? No...

—Me oíste ¿No? —el tono de voz de Maria sonaba cruel y amenazante —¡Déjame sola!

Un sollozo se escuchó dentro.

Eliza se fue.

\---------------------------------------------  
El resto del día se sintió amargo y triste, aunque Peggy estaba ahí sus padres estaban fuera y no había visto a Angélica, se sentía vacía al no poder hablar con Maria, no sabia como se había vuelto una parte importante de su vida pero lo era, y no soportaba recordar el tono con en que le había hablado.

Ojala supiera que hacer...

La cena fue callada, como siempre. La tradición de estar los cinco sentados en la mesa seguía, pero no era lo mismo... De todos modos apenas comió.

\-----------------------------------------------  
16 de diciembre del 1781

"Jamás pensé que sus palabras se sintieran tan amargas, no después de sentir como confiaba lentamente en mi. He tenido discusiones antes, pero no sé si esta cuente como una.

Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de acercarme...

-Elizabeth Schuyler"

\-----------------------------------

Incapaz de expresar todos sus sentimientos, por que ni ella misma los entendía, se acostó con un sabor amargo.

\------------------------------  
Se despertó con un ruido.

Alguien tocaba su puerta.

—¿Quien es? —preguntó.

—Soy yo.

Maria.

Ella abrió la puerta.

—Hola —fue lo único que pudo decir la mayor.

—Hola...

Silencio.

—Lo siento —Maria bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a Eliza, se veía realmente triste.

—Oh, no —lentamente la pelinegra se fue acercando a la morena, olvidando todas las emociones negativas que había experimentado para centrarse en consolar a la menor --no hay nada por lo que disculparse.

—Yo te traté mal ayer sin razón —continuó la menor —cuando tu lo único que querías era ayudarme.

—Estabas alterada —Eliza la miró con compasión —y yo quiero saber por que, ven, sientate.

Ambas se acomodaron en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación.

—Pues... —empezó la menor.

Flashback

Cuando despertó, por segunda vez en ese lugar, de nuevo lo había olvidado. Un sentimiento de esperanza la inundó al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Lejos de sus padres.

Se organizó y salio de la habitación, Aida, la criada castaña y de ojos verdes, la saludó.

—¡Maria, es bueno verte despierta!

—Buenos días, ¿Necesita mi ayuda?

—No, por ahora, Edward te está buscando para llevarte —Aida parecía confundida —¿Te vas?

Maria lo recordó —No, no es eso. Tengo que atender unos asuntos de la señorita Eliza fuera, volveré en la tarde.

—Suena bien —Aida la observó con ternura —¿Sabes? Me alegra de que la joven te hallará.

—¿En serio? —Maria trató de no ponerme nerviosa —¿Por que?

—Ella parece... Diferente ahora que te tiene en su vida —Aida sonrió —más feliz.

—Le debo mucho —suspiró.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —la mirada de Aida se volvió picara —eres buena para ella, cariño.

La cara de la menor enrojeció sin saber muy bien por que —Si tu lo dices...

Aida rió —Ve, te están esperando.

\---------------------------------  
—¡Ahí estas! Tenemos que irnos —Edward reprendió a la joven.

—Perdona, no lo sabía, pero ya estoy lista.

—Aún no —Edward sacó una capa gris, tenía bellos bordados azules —es de la señorita Eliza, será mejor que se la ponga.

Maria agarró la prenda entre sus manos —¿Seguro que puedo usar esto?

—Claro, la señorita misma me lo dio, date prisa.

—Bien... —un tenue olor a lilas la invadió, eran los vestigios de el caro perfume que usaba Eliza.

Se sintió extrañamente protegida.

Se subió a el carruaje, Edward empezó a conducir y Maria observó los alrededores por la ventana. La noche en la que llegó no tuvo tiempo de contemplar el lugar pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era. La noche anterior había nevado un poco, había una fina capa blanca que le daba un aire mágico a la casa.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —Comentó Edward en voz alta —cuando llegué también era invierno.

—¿Como empezaste a trabajar aquí? —preguntó Maria.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que el joven respondiera.

—Tuve que escapar de mi país, en realidad soy español... Pero tuve algunos problemas en mi tierra y terminé aquí.

En fin, era huérfano, no tenia a ningún familiar y me dedicaba a robar en las calles para sobrevivir, cuando cumplí quince entré a un negocio turbio relacionado con estafas a gran escala... No duró mucho.

Después de eso subí a un barco y me escondí, no sabia adonde iba pero si me quedaba en mi país me habrían asesinado. Al final los tripulantes notaron mi presencia, me habría ganado un boleto directo a Cuba si no hubiera sido por uno de los mercaderes...

Le dio al capitán una suma de dinero por mi, su nombre era Antonio, era tosco y huraño pero me trató bien.

Tardamos meses en llegar a las colonias, mientras tanto solía realizar trabajos pesados en los sitios en los que nos hospedábamos para ganar unas cuantas monedas, estaba destinado a ser vendido como esclavo pero... Ella me salvó.

—¿Quien? —habló por fin Maria.

—Catherine —respondió Edward con un deje de nostalgia —la madre de las señoritas. La segunda persona más dulce que conozco.

—No la he visto...

—No se le ve mucho por la casa —comentó Edward —pero es sabia, generosa y bastante parecida a la señorita Eliza.

... Cuando llegué ví a muchos hombres despiadados discutir por mi libertad, estaba asustado, hasta que ella llegó. No venia acompañada de su marido, y su belleza la hacia parecer varios años menor.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero ella solo se acercó a Antonio sin decir una palabra y le ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero, nadie pudo pasarla así que el hombre aceptó sin problema.

Anduve en silencio todo el camino, inseguro de como comportarme e inseguro de lo que me deparaba el futuro, cuando al fin alce la vista ella hizo algo que no me esperaba.

—¿Que?

—Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

El relato se detuvo abruptamente —Tal parece que no podremos continuar en el carruaje, el camino no es muy largo, iremos a pie.

Después de ayudar a Maria a bajar, Edward amarró a los caballos a un poste cercano, les dio un poco de avena que traía en una bolsa y los cubrió con una pequeña manta que iba atada al arnés.

—Prosigamos.

Algunos rayos de sol se filtraban y hacían que la nieve brillara. Maria se acurrucó aún más en el abrigo prestado mientras un cosquilleo la recorría, reemplazando a los escalofríos causados por el clima.

Empezaron a andar y Maria preguntó —¿Y bien? ¿Que pasó después?

—¿En mi historia? No mucho —respondió Edward —me trajo a trabajar aquí, por un sueldo, que es más de lo que puedo soñar. Me educó medianamente y me dejó compartir tiempo con sus hijas.

—Eso es dulce —dijo Maria pensando en Eliza.

—Lo es —Edward suspiró en ese entonces me pareció increíble que alguien hiciera algo por mi son esperar nada a cambio.

—Sé como se siente...

—Confuso... Y emotivo —Edward sonrió burlona mente para si mismo —hubo un tiempo en el que estuve enamorado de ella... Sabia que no iba a funcionar, digo, estaba casada y yo era solo un niño.

Maria rió hasta que recordó el comentario de Edward sobre Eliza y su madre —Entonces... ¿Usted está enamorado de la señorita Eliza?

Edward rió estruendosamente —¡No! Solo la veo como una hermana.

—¿Y le vas contando la historia de tu vida a todo el mundo?

—Aunque no lo creas, solo Catherine, Eliza y ahora tú lo saben.

—¿Por que me lo contaste a mi?

Edward la observó, había una pizca de cariño en sus ojos.

—Porque creí que tu lo entenderías.

\-----------------------------------

Llegaron a una casa humilde recubierta de nieve. Lo único que tenían que hacer era dejar la carta y esperar a que su familia no la busque después.  
Estaba a punto de cumplir el cometido cuando...

La puerta se abrió.

De ella salió su padre, no parecía haberse fijado en la presencia de la chica hasta que alzó la cara. Y, aterrorizada, Maria vio una creciente furia en sus ojos.

—Vaya... —empezó —miren quien no está muerta.

—Padre... Yo...

—¿Acaso te pedí que hablarás? —El hombre empezó a acercarsele —de todos modos llevas desaparecida dos días...

—Yo...

—¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé cuando James llegó a casa sin ti, golpeado? Pensé que te habían asesinado. Claro, una joven como tú, no hubiera sido extraño. Pero luego me contó lo que pasó, salvada por un desconocido —su padre tomó bruscamente su muñeca —¿Tienes un amante? Tu, pequeña perra.

—¡No es nada de eso! —Trato de defenderse —¡No conocía a aquel joven y no lo he vuelto a ver! Quien me salvo fue una mujer adinerada.

La furia en los ojos de su padre se mezclo con confusión, Maria extendió la carta.

—Tome, es para usted.

Fue obligada a entrar a su propia casa. Su madre, cuyos ojos gélidos que la miraban impasibles, le hicieron sentir un escalofrío, no hizo nada para defenderla.

Hacia mucho tiempo, cuando Maria era aún muy joven, su madre luchaba a capa y espada por su bienestar, el fuego y la determinación brillaban en sus ojos mientras sostenía fuertes discusiones con su marido. Maria supuso que cada golpe que recibía la fue apagando poco a poco hasta que lo único que quedó fue un cascaron de lo que alguna vez había admirado. 

Maria vio como su padre releía la carta para captar todo el mensaje, luego soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—Y una mierda, ninguna persona cuerda haría algo así —la acusó su padre —Pero ¿De que otra manera habrías conseguido el dinero?

Fin del flasback

—Entonces me dejó ir —termino de relatar Maria, salí un poco alterada, Edward sugirió tomar algo para ayudar a calmarme...

Eliza, al ver que la menor seguía decaída, tomó su mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

—Olvídate de ellos, hoy es un día muy importante para estar triste, hoy empezare a enseñarte a leer y a escribir.

La mas calida de las sonrisas se instaló en el rostro de la señorita Eliza. Maria sintió que cada parte de su alma se calentaba.

Había olvidado lo que era sentirse querida, pero seguro que este sentimiento era el mas cercano.

\----------------------------------------------

Escena extra

—Ella es una buena persona, mejor que cualquiera que halla conocido —declaró la joven a su padre.

—Bueno, parece que al fin sirves para algo. Le diste lastima a una millonaria estúpida.

Maria quiso protestar ante la manera en la que su padre estaba tratando a su amiga, pero callo por temor a otra reprimenda.

—Escúchame bien jovencita, la cantidad de dinero es buena pero bien sabes que somos una familia pobre, merecemos más.

—No voy a robarle —declaro rotundamente la menor, quien conocía bien a su padre.

—¿Disculpa, que dijiste?

—Era eso, lo que quería pedirme ¿Verdad? la respuesta es no —Maria no sabía de donde había sacado tanta valentía, pero el solo pensar en hacerle algo como eso a Eliza le provocaba nauseas.

Su padre, como era de esperarse, la abofeteo. No contento con eso, la agarro fuertemente del cabello.

—¿Cuando te di a elegir? Tomaras lo puedas de la casa de esa imbécil y me lo traerás. —La soltó —Lárgate, y te juro que si no haces lo que te pido yo mismo iré a buscarte. 

Fin del Flashback 

Maria despertó, una pesadilla con sabor a recuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH PERDÓN POR TARDARME PERO AQUÍ ESTA XD 
> 
> También perdón por el montón de clichés

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les halla gustado U-U


End file.
